Neglected Moon Spliter
by Diresituation
Summary: Awakening his power at a young age a young Naruto and his twin sister are neglected by their parents and most of the village for their younger siblings. With the power of the Zanpakuto by his side Naruto will show the world that he is far from being a unwanted child.


**Hello my favorite people I am here and I am giving you another new story and then after I update another I plan on giving you guys another because I love you all so much. Yeah so Naruto is finally over, though I hear that there is going to be a part three featuring his and Hinata's son so that'll be something. Speaking about Naruto and Hinata getting together sure I love that they did indeed marry, I would have liked to see some romance between the two. Sure maybe the man himself left part up to the fans and us the people who make fanfiction to come up with what happened between the two and then move on only to move forward. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or Bleach.**

**Setting the Stage**

A boy no older than eight years of age looked through his sapphire blue eyes, that where over shadowed by his spikey orange hair as he looked through his bedroom window. He was wearing black long pants, a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt, medical cloth wrapped up to his knuckles, black ninja sandals, and strapped to his back was a massive cleaver that was covered in cloth to act as it's sheathe. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki the oldest of his three siblings by one minute during the night of October 10th

The rays of the morning sun graced his pale skin as he was frowning at the sight below his window. A boy with spikey golden blond hair, azure blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. This is Menma Namikaze the third youngest of the Namikaze quadruplets and the Jinchuriki of the yang half of the kyuubi.

Standing next to Menma is a girl with waist long fire red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. This is Naruko the youngest of all the Namikaze children and the holder of the yin half of the kyuubi.

Standing in front of both children where two people, one of them was an adult version of Menma and it really looked like it. They both had the same looks blond hair, azure blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. This is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

The second person was a woman who looked like Naruko, though her hair was slightly darker than the young redheaded girl. She had waist long blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes; this is Kushina Namikaze the wife of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto walked out of his room and was met by his second sister and the second youngest of the quadruplets Tsubaki Uzumaki. Tsubaki had golden blond hair, which was pulled into a high pony tail, violet eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a crimson red long sleeved shirt, black long pants, a katana strapped to her back, and black ninja sandals.

"Hey there Tsubaki-chan, did you sleep well" Naruto asked?

"I sure did Naruto-kun, how did you sleep" Tsubaki asked?

"I slept pretty good thank you" Naruto said.

Now you may be wondering why the oldest of the four weren't outside with their younger siblings and parents. Well to put it simply the two were neglected by almost everyone, their parents, younger siblings, the villagers who called them attention seeking spoiled brats, the Uchiha Clan give or take a few people, the Haruno Clan hated the two with a passion, and even their own godfather neglected them for their younger siblings.

Though not everyone in the village neglected them their godmother Tsunade Senju, their older sister figure Shizune, Hiruzen Sarutobi the former Hokage, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and her mother Hitomi Hyuga.

So after the first three tries to get their parents for help they took it upon themselves to train. Naruto took up the Senju style Forest Fist Taijutsu and was damn good in it, while Tsubaki went to Tsunade to learn her Slug style Taijutsu. Both happen to be very good in their respective style, for Ninjutsu it was a bit harder due to having the massive reserves from the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto's elemental natures were Water and Wind, while Tsubaki had Lightning and Fire and both had a good amount of jutsu in both. They made the Uzumaki proud by taking up Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and made it themselves. Naruto was around level four and his Kenjutsu style was the Moon Splitter, and Tsubaki was level five and her Kenjutsu style was the Uzumaki Whirlpool.

Though for Naruto his Kenjutsu rush was after he awoke a power that was sleeping within him since the very moment he was born.

_(Flashback)_

_We find six year old Naruto twisting and turning in his bed on a late Saturday night as he was having the weirdest dream. He was walking around an area with tall buildings, a glassy sky, and bland colors. This wasn't the first time being in this odd area it happened almost every night and he was now standing in front of someone._

"_Boy do you know what my name is" the man asked?_

_This happened time and again as he would never be able to answer the man's question and it drove him up the wall every single time it happened. Though now tonight he was going to answer the question and make the person happy._

"_Yes your name is Zangetsu, I have finally answered your question" Naruto said._

"_Yes young Naruto-kun, now you will be able to use my powers and we shall grow stronger together" Zangetsu said._

_(Flashback end)_

Ever since that night, whenever he wasn't training with his sister he and Zangetsu trained and it was usually very grueling to say the least. Zangetsu was Naruto's sensei and his best friend and it would always put a smile on his face whenever he thought about the spirit the lived within his sword.

"So what are you going to do today" Tsubaki asked?

"Well I promised Yoruichi-chan and Anko-chan that I would hang out with them today" Naruto said.

"That sounds fun, Tsunade-sensei and I are going to train some more in medical Ninjutsu" Tsubaki said.

"Well have fun and say hello to Shizune-nii for me" Naruto said.

With that Naruto opened the front door and ran as fast as his body would let him to meet up with even more of his friends. The smile that was on his face vanished as he spotted Sasuke Uchiha an arrogant bastard, spoiled brat, and all together a fucking piece of shit. It turned out that said person was harassing HIS Yoruichi-chan and Anko-chan for some odd reason.

The way Sasuke acted really hade Naruto wonder on how his younger sister by two minutes by the name of Satsuki Uchiha didn't turn out just like her older brother.

"I'm warning you this one time Uchiha, back off before I kick in your nonexistent balls" Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi Shihoin, the heiress to the Shihoin Clan that joined the village during the time of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Yoruichi has dark skin, golden eyes, and long purple hair pulled into a high ponytail. She is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, an orange sleeveless vest, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

Standing next to Yoruichi was a girl with light brown eyes, fair skin color, and black hair which has blue tint to it; it was pulled into a short, spikey, fanned ponytail. She was wearing a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands, and black ninja sandals. This is Anko Mitarashi the daughter of Orochimaru of the Sannin and Amaya Mitarashi the apprentice of said Sannin.

"Oh come on Yoruichi-chan, you let that orange haired loser call you that so why can't I" Sasuke asked?

"Because we actually like him calling us that and we hate your guts" Anko said.

Before anything else could be said or done a bullet of water rammed into Sasuke sending away several feet. Yoruichi and Anko spotted the person who sent the annoying jackass away and smiled as they saw Naruto glaring at the spot that the annoying duck assed hair styled boy was at before looking at his two best friends with a smile before walking up to them.

"Hey Yoruichi-chan, Anko-chan did you see a ducks ass fly by here" Naruto asked?

Yoruichi and Anko just smiled at their friend as the three began to walk away and having the villagers glare at Naruto for hurting their Uchiha and Anko for being the daughter of the traitor Sannin.

Naruto met Yoruichi when Naruto was around seven and a half years old and Yoruichi was just seven. Naruto was training in **Shunpo **and Yoruichi was in the area and spotted Naruto going faster than the eye could see and was interested. The Shihoin was known for their speed and strength that could even out do the Yondaime. After speaking to Yoruichi Naruto began to teach her and to Naruto's great surprise Yoruichi got it down very easily.

Naruto and Anko met about six months ago when a group of Genin started to gang up on the two. Naruto was just because of his unusual color hair and Anko because she was the daughter of the Snake Sannin. The day ended with the Genin nursing broken noses and black eyes and the two children just high fived one another.

Many of the villagers knew about the friendship between the three and some of the other major clans. They knew if you messed with any of them or his sister Naruto would end up beating you to an inch of your life before walking away with a satisfied smirk on his face. They also knew that Naruto HATED Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha with a passion due to Sasuke demanding that Tsubaki, Anko, and Yoruichi become his bitches while Fugaku making things continuingly worse for Mikoto and he hated it.

Did you see that, the little punk sent Uchiha-sama flying?

That little shit should be killed for even doing such a thing!

Hey isn't that the heiress of the Shihoin Clan, why is that little brat and Snake whore doing with someone from a noble clan?

This was just a normal day for Naruto as both he and Yoruichi vanished via **Shunpo **and Anko vanished in a burst of flames via **Shunshin**. They arrived at training ground 88 and began to get things ready to start training in their own skills so they could become even stronger.

Naruto was practicing a new more powerful attack from his **Cero **that the orange haired boy created when he was seven years old. Naruto was half way done with mastering a moved called **Gran Rey Cero, **and he was just beginning his **Cero Oscuras**.

Yoruichi was training in the Shihoin Clan style Taijutsu called the Flash Fist which needed massive amount of speed and thanks to Naruto teaching her **Shunpo **it made the style even more powerful.

Anko was training in the Snake style Taijutsu that her mother was taught by her father and she used that term loosely. Add to the fact that she was learning **Fire Release **only added to the amount of time that she would be training.

(Namikaze compound)

Kushina and her husband Minato Namikaze had just finished training Menma and Naruko some of Minato's and Kushina's moves and both children had been making good progress in them. Though after the two ran off to hand out with their friends their thoughts ran towards Naruto and his twin sister Tsubaki.

It was no secret to the two parents that their oldest son and oldest daughter really didn't care for their family. Though for Naruto it was something different before he turned six the boy usually walked around with a black aura and a deadly glare that he would give the four and would usually beat his younger siblings to a pulp whenever the twins wanted to spar with him. Though when the two would scold him he would just flare his already massive chakra and his glare would intensify tenfold. Though when he turned six that black aura suddenly vanished and was turned into a grey neutral aura that he kept up to this day.

Their oldest daughter was a different story she usually never interacted with anyone before she turned seven years old. That person was her twin brother Naruto and it really showed as the two would talk very quietly whenever the other members of their family happen to be in the room. Tsubaki would stay away from her other family members other than Naruto and she would glare at her younger siblings whenever they would insult Naruto's orange hair and they would end up with small headaches by the end of the day.

Though Minato and Kushina also knew that their oldest children happen to be strong for their age as Minato happen to be a gifted sensor and when he looked at Naruto and Tsubaki he was shocked at the sheer strength he sensed. When he and Kushina confronted both of their children they both said nothing and walk away even when Kushina demanded that they returned and answer their father's question.

When they confronted Tsunade and Hiruzen because some of the villagers noted that both their children hung around the two. Hiruzen wasn't in and Tsunade wouldn't say a thing but she did glare at the two and order them to leave or else. Minato being gutsy at the moment stepped in further only to get a punch fueled chakra to his face sending him away. Kushina knew better because Tsunade was her sensei when she was a child and knew what would happen to those who didn't listen to her.

Slowly they felt their family fall apart as their oldest left the house for longer periods of time and became very defensive about where they went and to who they hung out with. Though both parents vowed to get their answers tonight when both of their children got home.

"Do you really think that they will stay and talk with us" Kushina asked?

"They will, besides I think I know our problem" Minato said.

"Really what is it" Kushina asked?

"We haven't been paying attention or training them so starting tomorrow we will begin" Minato said.

"I'm sure they will both love it" Kushina said.

(Later)

A tired and worn out Naruto and an equally tired and worn out Tsubaki had just returned from their training. They both looked at the door that would send them into dread for their lives up until, they moved out after graduating the academy. So Naruto being the one to do it opened the door and both looked somewhat shocked that sitting on the couch in front of them was their 'family' waiting for them.

"Alright you two time for a family meeting" Minato said.

"Really since when have we EVER been a member of your family" Tsubaki asked?

"What are you talking about you and your brother have always been part of the family" Kushina said.

"Oh really then what are favorite foods, our favorite color, what we like to do on our time off, do we even have any friends. I dare you to tell us this right now without having to look at those two sitting next to you or having your Anbu looking into it, I want you to answer me so come on you two give my answer so I can go to bed for the night" Tsubaki said.

Both parents looked at their oldest daughter and couldn't give her the answers to any of her questions for the life of them. Minato and Kushina couldn't look at Tsubaki and the look on Naruto's face was something neutral and not wanting to get in the middle of their little talk but if you look past the neutral aura you could see that Naruto was waiting for the answers himself as if testing his parents for something.

"_Do they really not know anything about two of their children" Naruto thought._

"_**Sometimes people tend to forget things easily" Zangetsu said.**_

"_So true Zangetsu-sensei, if this keeps on going then Tsubaki-chan is going to unleash a Tsunade moment on all four of them" Naruto thought._

"_**Well you could speak up and talk to them and answer their question that they are going to ask" Zangetsu said.**_

"_Well if I am going to be asked a question then I best leave for now" Naruto said._

"Naruto-chan can you please answer Tsubaki-chan's questions for us" Kushina asked?

"If you cannot find the answer yourself then why should I do it for you" Naruto said.

"Your only saying that because you don't know do you orange face" Menma said.

Naruto's neutral mask never broke for a moment, he wasn't going to crack under childish teasing from someone who wasn't worth his time. Menma and Naruko high fived one another, while Tsubaki looked like she was going to pull a Tsunade and beat the shit out of the twins because she really loved Naruto's orange hair it was something special that only he had and as one of the only few people she talked to or hung out with she was protective of it.

"Well this has been a great family meeting, but Tsubaki-chan and I should be getting some sleep" Naruto said.

Naruto took hold of Tsubaki's hand and began to walk away without even looking back or listening to their parents shouts for them to return. Though Naruto did pick up on something that Kushina said and stopped dead in his tracks as he was trying desperately to keep his neutral aura mask but now he just couldn't.

"That's right walk away like the failure you really are" Kushina said.

Naruto turned around and glared at the redheaded adult as said redhead placed both her hands over her mouth in shock that she really said something like that to her own child. Though what Naruto said next brought tears to her eyes.

"If I'm a failure then what does that you and your bastard of a husband for neglecting two of their own children" Naruto said.

Kushina now was beginning to sob as Minato went to confront his wife and looked at Naruto who was walking away with his sister.

"Mito-sama would be ashamed of you Kushina Namikaze for you have forgotten the one sacred rule of the Uzumaki Clan, NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN FAMILY AND OR ANY BLOOD RELATIVES" Naruto said.

Naruto walked up the stairs as Kushina was now sobbing as she just blew the one chance their family had at EVER getting Naruto back to them with that one comment. Kushina was also sobbing because she knew that Naruto was right and Mito Uzumaki would never forgive her for something like this and she knew that Naruto wasn't going to forgive them anytime soon for that dumbass comment she just said.

"_Kami-sama what have I done to this family, Mito-sama can you ever forgive me" Kushina thought?_

**Well this is done and as you can guess this is a harem. Also thank you all for your votes and the poll is now closed for my harem thing so once again thank you for your thoughts and choices. **

**Tsubaki  
>Anko<br>Yoruichi  
>Satsuki<br>Hinata  
>Female Haku<br>Shizuka**

__


End file.
